Gabumon
Gabumon Gabumon is a yellow-skinned reptile-like Digimon about 2½ feet tall, although the 10 or so inch long horn atop his head increases his height. This horn, yellow just like his skin, has markings reminiscent of electric circuitry. His tail is normally held in a semi-erect position and has regularly-spaced bumps on its top. While most of his back is normally covered by his fur pelt, it can be assumed that these bumps continue up to the top of his head. Gabumon's belly is sky blue, with symmetric pink motives. Gabumon's eyes are red and, although it is covered up, his muzzle is lizard-like. Most of Gabumon's body is covered by a pale blue dog-like pelt with royal blue tiger-like markings, which are perfectly symmetric. Additional black markings surround the eyeholes. This is actually the pelt of a Garurumon, albeit a small one. Gabumon's horn goes through a hole at the top of the pelt's head. Four teeth are also attached to each side of pelt's muzzle, and three violet claws to the end of each limb. Handles are present inside the forelimbs; Gabumon's hands are usually wrapped around them to keep the pelt in place. (The visible presence of these handles is erratic during the series, but Gabumon's hands are almost always drawn curled around something.) Gabumon's name is probably derived from gabugabu, a Japanese onomatopoeia for guzzling. Digimon Adventure Digimon Adventure 02 Digimon Frontier A Tsunomon at Togemon's school became a Gabumon during a soccer match with the other children, which was why the other students did not like Tsunomon. That problem was revealed when Gabumon appeared in the lake and prevented Zoe from drowning. When a flood threatened the school and Kapurimon fell in, Tsunomon digivolved to Gabumon and saved him so the other students liked him again. Another Gabumon appeared at the Autumn Leaf Fair during the DigiDestined's first visit. Digimon World In the Digimon World video game Gabumon is one of the Digimon you can start with. You can find another Gabumon when you go out of the city , he is in Misty Trees. He helps Drimogemon in the city. You can also obtain Botamon on a Digi-Egg when your partner dies. Botamon will digivolve into Koromon, then Gabumon or Agumon. Digimon World 2 Gabumon can digivolve into Centarumon, Drimogemon, NiseDrimogemon or Garurumon. Gabumon appears in SCSI Domain, BIOS Domain, Modem Domain, SCSI Domain, Core Tower, Tera Domain, Tournament 2 along with Bertran and Boss in BIOS Domain and Disk Domain. Digimon World DS Gabumon digivolves from Tsunomon and can digivolve further into Garurumon. Digimon Rumble Arena Gabumon is a playable character who can warp digivolve into MetalGarurumon. Digimon Rumble Arena 2 Gabumon digivolves to Garurumon and then again to MetalGarurumon Digimon Battle Spirit Gabumon appears as a bonus unlockable digimon and digivolves to Omnimon. Digimon Racing Gabumon is a playable character. Attacks * Blue Blaster (Petit Fire): Gabumon releases a stream of blue ice-like flames from its mouth. * Horn Attack (Little Horn): Gabumon attacks with the horn on its head. Gabumon X Gabumon X is a Gabumon modified by the X-Antibody. It shares many similarities to Gabumon, but with more canine features. Gabumon X's pelt is modified for this version, lacking as many stripes but longer, silver claws at each end. Unlike the reptilian appearance of Gabumon the X-Antibody version has a bushy tail, a canine nose, comparatively longer legs, and a bushy, presumptively more flexible tail. Attacks * Petit Fire Hook * Little Horn Variations / Subspecies * Psychemon * BlackGabumon References Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Data Digimon Category:Digimon Virus Busters family Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category:Digimon Metal Empire family Gabumon X